


Warmth In Heat

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First First First, Hugs, Kissing, kisses in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Hanamru loved the feel of Mari's warm skin touching hers, she wished this moment would never end. Mari didn't seem to mind, the kisses she gave Hanamaru were sweet.





	Warmth In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Another Rare I took it, First Place, first First!

“That tickles, Zura!” Hanamaru laughed, leaning against Mari’s chest as Mari trailed kisses after kisses, along with her neck, then to her cheek, leaving behind red bite marks. Mari looped her arms around Maru’s neck, pulling her close for in a gentle embrace.

 

“Does it?” Mari said, resting her head on Hanamaru’s shoulder. Then rubbed her cheek on the bare skin.

 

“Yes,” Hanamaru exclaimed, pouting slightly.

 

“Then…” Mari curled her fingers expertly, pushing Hanamaru on the wide bed then grinned. “I’ll make it feel better Hanamaru.” Lowering her head, Mari kissed the side of Mau’s cheek, inhaling her sweet scent. The sheets below their torsos crinkled with movement. Hanamaru tilted her head to the side, allowing Mari access to her neck, while she glided her tongue across her sensitive skin. Hanamaru slipped her hands around Mari’s back, tugging Mari closer for warmth. A laugh escaped Maru’s lips when she ran her fingers through Mari’s blonde strands, dangling from her shoulders.

 

“Better how?”

 

Mari smirked mischievously, smacking her lips. “This.” She placed her hand on Hanamaru’s hips, Mari shifted to Maru’s thigh, darting her fingers up slowly, before reaching Hanamaru clit and stopping. Her fingers slid across Maru’s entrance, gathering slick, wet, quim on the tips of her fingertips.

 

Hanamaru whimpered, clutching Mari’s shoulders and moaning bashfully. She bit her lip nervously, breathing sharply. Hanamaru shifted her hands beneath Mari, tracing her bare back.

 

“You haven’t had enough Mari? We’ve done so much today…” Hanamaru swallowed hard, staring into amber eyes.

 

Cuddling together in Mari’s grand bed felt incredible and it left Hanamaru breathless and astounded. Even after their intense love making session, Mari had still wanted more. She lost count of how many times she came beneath Mari’s careful hands, and instead gazed at her excited expression.

 

“I want more of you, Hanamaru,” Mari whispered, licking her lips and pressing a soft kiss on Maru’s lips. “Much, much more. Can I Hanamaru?”

 

Hanamaru smiled in return reaching her hand out to cup Mari’s flushed cheek, stroking her cheek lovingly. “You don’t have to ask, Mari. You can always have more of me, whenever you like.” Hanamaru kissed Mari softly, peering at her widened eyes that caused Hanamaru to chuckle slightly. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Mari whispered aloud, wrapping her arms around Hanamaru body and kissed her affectionately.

 

There was no greater joy than being in Mari’s loving arms.


End file.
